Parax (Minecraft)
Parax is the true name of an entity who frequently travels across Minecraftia. He is known for several notable creations and destructive tendencies. Biography Parax appears as a jet-black being with red eyes and dark robes. He has tendencies to wander from the mainland of the server, going on adventures for exotic items. He enjoys blowing things up, setting buildings on fire, and stalking people across the server. He makes frequent travels to the Nether and the End in search of items to sell to the highest bidder. History When Parax first came to the Sharplean Sector, he was greeted by a man named David, and took on the alias "Baron Von Shush" to blend in with the community; David helped the traveler get settled in with the sector. When David went out to run errands, Parax began to explore the sector, racking up money and searching for a place to live. David helped Parax find a home in the mountains, near the house of Josef Furnace, whom Parax later referred to as "Slappy". Parax and David began building the former a house, with Parax eventually building a mine across from it to acquire resources. Within hours, the house was complete with the combined effort of Parax, David, and Haras. Parax proceeded to build up his friendships with the other residents of the Sharplean Sector before going off on yet another journey. He traveled for several days, acquiring countless items before coming across a canyon. Parax proceeded to surround it with a sea of lava—using countless amounts of lava acquired from the Nether—before beginning the construction of what he believes to be his "empire". Parax traveled between the canyon and his home countless times, bringing supplies to the hidden area. During his travels, he often came across buildings. Parax proceeded to light the buildings on fire, leaving behind messages signed with his new alias, "the Baron". He used this as a scare tactic to keep people away from the canyon, keeping it hidden. The Templars Soon into the creation of his empire, Parax joined the Templars. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming one of the lords. After conquering vast amounts of land, the Templars set sail for more land. There, they came across a continent known as "Sully". The Templars established a base that increased in size within days. Not even a week passed and the Templars were already rivaling the strongest clan of Sully, Bloodline. In order to prosper and conquer, the Templars set up plans to conquer Bloodline. Their meeting adjourned and their plans in action, 3 of the Templar Lords—Parax, Josef Furnace, and Pencil—lured several members of Bloodline into a trap. They met up inside Bloodline's own territory for a trading agreement, with Parax and Pencil waiting on the roofs of the buildings. With the signal given, Parax and Pencil leaped from their hiding places, ambushing the Bloodline members and killing them to lower the faction's power. They then looted whatever they could and raised the Templar flag on a captured building. The next day, unfortunately, Bloodline craved revenge. They attacked the Templar base and blew it up, but their victory was short-lived. Parax, intolerant of what happened, used threats that there are far stronger forces out there willing to destroy all of Sully on the divine being's orders. When the ruler of Sully, WazzUpp, did not believe Parax, the latter showed what he was capable of, convincing the former to have the Templar base restored. The workers sent to rebuild the base were then executed to ensure secrecy and prevent them from giving out the layout. File:Par raid 1.png|Parax in Bloodline's home city, wearing his original Templar armor. File:Par raid 2.png|Parax explores a Bloodline building. File:Screen shot 2013-01-13 at 10.25.40 PM.png|The final battle. The base restored, the Templars resumed their usual activities. Unfortunately, Zamokucevic, "Zamo"—a resident of Sully and member of Bloodline—made wild claims about the base having stolen items, seeing this as a chance to improve his own image. This led to Wazz intruding onto the base and confiscating nearly everything the Templars rightfully acquired. Zamo continued to influence those of higher authority in Sully, desperately trying to create a negative image of the Templars. This worked in Zamo's favor. As a result, the Templars marched onto the Bloodline territory and set their towns alight. All residents and those loyal to Bloodline were slaughtered in the attack. Few enemies remained: Zamo, Wazz, several surviving members of Bloodline, and a longtime resident of the Sharplean Sector, known as Peter, who served as a mercenary. This lead to a final battle, leaving only Peter, Zamo, and Wazz surviving. The Templars pretended to retreat to their base, luring the last surviving members of Bloodline to it. The 3 attempted to pound the steel door down, but the Templars opened it themselves, unleashing attack dogs and Iron Golems on them. Peter and Wazz were trampled, while Zamo made his way into the base. While searching for the Templars, Zamo was kicked down a staircase by Parax, who then attempted to slash him with his sword. Zamo narrowly avoided the attack, drew his blade, and the two dueled. During the fight, Zamo was pushed into the base's End Portal and followed by Parax. Shortly after, Zamo was killed. The continent of Sully conquered, Templar bases were set up everywhere and the last of Bloodline's supporters were wiped out. Templars were set up to govern the land, while the lords returned to their homebase in the Sharplean Sector. It was at this point that they discovered Peter to be alive, albeit shunned by the Templars and their supporters. At some point, dozens of zombie pigmen inhabiting the Nether attempted a rebellion against the Templars. Equipping his bow and a single stack of arrows, Parax took down the zombie pigmen, clearing the Nether of all hostiles and restoring Templar control. It was no secret that Parax had summoned a Wither outside his home. In time, he managed to domesticate the creature, making it serve him and him only. It was named "the Dark One" and now resides inside a glass building in Parax's yard. He proceeded to conduct more experiments regarding Withers, using them as biological weapons for the Templars. Herobrine Shortly into Parax's experiments, the Templars began to set up a city in Angmar. Using his wealth earned from his exotic journeys and experiments, Parax was able to help fund the construction of the city, as well as the gargantuan wall surrounding it. Oddly enough, a storm swept across the city, and countless monsters poured into it. Parax and Josef observed the unnatural storm from the former's house, when a ghostly entity suddenly appeared. The two dueled the creature,"Herobrine", who pushed Parax off his balcony. Josef was left to fight the beastie alone, though Herobrine used his superior power and fighting to overpower him. Parax climbed back up to his house, finding Josef barely able to fight off Herobrine, who was constantly teleporting around him and attacking. Parax, wielding his blade, rushed in and tackled the ghostly entity, but Herobrine suddenly disappeared. He turned to Josef to see if he was okay, only to see his friend and ally fidgeting, eyes glowing white. Josef uttered, "Die" to Parax and tackled him off his house, with the two narrowly missing the flaming "Parax" in the latter's front yard. The two dueled, and Parax unwillingly mortally wounded him. Josef attempted to flee, prompting Parax to chase him down. By the time Josef had gotten to an abandoned Apeture town, Parax had leaped from a nearby building's roof, stabbing his Grandmaster. Herobrine flew from Josef's dying body and grabbed Parax, taking him to the top of his house once again. The two fought furiously, but Herobrine was slowly gaining the upper hand. Desperate to win, Parax tackled Herobrine, slashing and punching angrily for the loss of Josef. Herobrine kicked Parax off, picked up his own sword, and pinned him to the ground with his foot. Before he could stab Parax, a heavily bleeding Josef stabbed Herobrine from behind. The ghost shrieked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. With Herobrine's defeat, an organic statue was left in his place on top of Parax's home, and a copy of his head dropped to Josef's feet. Josef fell to his knees, dying, but the rest of the Templars came to his aid. Josef was placed on his bed, and the Templars slowly brought him back to health with Potions of Healing. After Josef's recovery, the copy of Herobrine's head was claimed and promptly put on display to show the might of the Templars. Days passed. A storm covered Angmar, focusing the most over the statue of Herobrine. Lightning struck the city constantly, forcing the residents into hiding, though some were not fast enough, and were incinerated. When the storm ended, Herobrine's statue was gone. While this made the Templars nervous, they remained determined to stopping Herobrine's reign. Shortly after the disappearance of the statue, signs with ominous messages began appearing throughout the Sharplean Sector, and one-page books with fractions of a sentence were being left throughout the Templar city. Additionally, residents of the city were disappearing mysteriously. This led to Parax making it a goal to solve this mystery and stop Herobrine. Sorel Parax had set off on yet another adventure, packing what he deemed essential before temporarily departing Olex. In doing so, he came across the land known to the residents as "Gabeworld", which was currently a warzone. When he arrived, he encountered his old friend, retired Templar, and fellow resident of Olex, Pencil. Pencil immediately recruited Parax into his group, known as "Sorel". Many residents of Gabeworld had been at war with a man who went by the name of "Dante". Dante had been utilizing the help of various criminals for resources, which he had been using in hopes of self-profit and eventually taking over the land. After a number of political schemes, Sorel drove Dante from Gabeworld, and the residents began to rebuild from the destruction he caused. Parax decided to remain in Gabeworld for a bit longer, hoping to learn from the residents, document his adventures, and perhaps profit from his extended stay. It wasn't too long after Dante's departure when two more factions began to take on destructive tendencies. These factions were known as "Pigmen"—named after the zombified residents of the Nether—and the United Societies of Ascendancy—an international group bent on dominance. Both factions had planned to wipe out Sorel in hopes of eliminating one of the few threats to their plot to conquer Gabeworld. By this point, Parax been excessively writing in his journal to document his adventures in Gabeworld; despite having a photographic memory, Parax planned to give the journal to Pencil so that the tales of his travels would live on. He recorded Pigmen and the United Societies' activities in his journal, writing down their battle tactics and keeping evidence of their plans to share with the other residents of Gabeworld. In time, the Pigmen faction was destroyed, leaving the United Societies without allies. Still limited in resources due to being relatively new, the leader—known as Jacob Facultas—personally came to Gabeworld in hopes of negotiating to increase his influence. Facultas quickly used his forces to weaken and enslave the faction Aurora, forcing its members to provide the United Societies with hard-earned resources in exchange for their lives. Once again, Sorel stepped in and declared war on the United Societies. Parax, hearing the news, got into his Legionary form to match the situation of war, and fetched a diamond sword thad he had been working on since his arrival to Gabeworld. The group secretly assassinated the members of the United Societies, widdling away at their ranks one-by-one. Tactics that Sorel used included random assaults, stealthy assassinations, and staged peace treaties, which only ended in the deaths of any United Societies members present. After killing off the members of the United Societies, the organization's presence in Gabeworld collapsed, and Facultas fled the land, barely surviving with his life, and leaving behind everything he brought to Gabeworld behind. Parax would later write down this battle in his journal. Unfortunately, Gabeworld began to run low on resources, forcing most of the residents to abandon the settled land and travel to new parts of the sector. Parax was one of those who left in search of resources, packing up his most valuable possessions before departing. For reasons unknown, he made it a goal to get to the Nether after he settles; he would then locate a Nether Fortress and use it as his base of operations. Soon into his adventures in Gabeworld, Parax teamed up with one of the residents—Mokiki. The two dug a large, well-lit room underground and used it as a home, though Parax eventually left when he built a Nether Portal. Leaving several items behind for Mokiki, Parax entered the Nether and soon discovered a Nether Fortress, and set up shop there. He created a hidden portal that led directly to the fortress, and kept all items in there, and within days, successfully established his company's presence in Gabeworld. All items were stored there, and given a special form of security to prevent raiding. As for the fortress, it received similar security, preventing intruders from entering. With his base of operations set up, Parax began his next plan: acquiring large sums of money in order to aide the company even further in its goals. Reyes Some time after peace being restored to Gabeworld, Parax went on a temporary leave from the land, later journeying to a land known as "Reyes" to the residents. Parax settled in by traveling to a village and claiming ownership of an abandoned house. Apparently, the village was constantly suffering from zombie attacks every night; in an attempt to counteract the zombie raids, Parax began researching them. After acquiring cows and chickens for food, Parax set up a lab under the village. In this lab, he captured several zombies and hostile zombie pigmen and locked them in various, categorized cells - one zombie alone, one pigman alone, zombies in groups, pigmen in groups, zombies and pigmen in groups, as well as a zombie spawner—a cage-like item that summons the undead. He documented his experiences and research carefully, even using live villagers as test subjects, but complaints of "odd, disturbing sounds" by the residents forced Parax to relocate his experiments deeper underground, underneath the village's well. After studying the behavior of the undead menaces, Parax suggested the implementation of iron golems and a wall around the village. Parax waited a while after installing his suggested form of security, and left the village to pursue other goals in Reyes after the test became a success. Sometime into his travels on Reyes, Parax encountered former Olex resident, whom he had nicknamed "Garric". Garric, whose true name was Geirstein Jarlsskald had been traveling the land in search of an old Viking town he used to live in. Parax began to travel with Geirstein to help him search for the town, which they eventually came across. This town, "Husavik", welcomed Geirstein back home with open arms, and eventually came to accept Parax, who took on the alias "Thorstein Austrani" to fit in with the residents. The town had, unfortunately, lost much of its territory to environmental disasters, resulting Jarlsskald and Austrani tasking themselves to rebuild what was lost. Unfortunately, Husavik was still in a weakened state when yet another saddening event occurred; a rival clan launched an attack on Husavik, destroying the majority of the buildings. Few residents survived, including Austrani prized horse, "Lord Bulbo", whom he had become very fond of from countless jousting tournaments; Austrani had never lost a match with the prized horse, even when faced with seemingly-impossible odds. Austrani and Jarlsskald, using their leadership abilities, got set to rebuilding Husavik—and getting revenge on the raiders that left it in pieces. Imperial plans Years had passed. The residents of Husavik moved elsewhere, while Parax, Garland, and Davy ventured elsewhere. Both parties were hoping to cover more ground in their search for a new place to live. The trio eventually came across a country by the name of "Legacy", deciding to use it as a temporary home. The land was divided by warfare, with multiple factions struggling for power. This left many bases of fallen factions vacant and up for the taking. Using this to their advantage, the three were able to quickly settle down in a deserted and damaged city. With their skills of survival, they began devising their plans. The group was definitely in for a surprise. In fact, the city was not abandoned; the residents had been out hunting and were now returning. This forced Parax, Garland, and Davy to flee the vicinity, getting split up in the process; Garland and Davy first escaped into the jungle, while Parax was forced to dive underwater and carefully make his way to safety, but he still had to worry about drowning. Fortunately, the three escaped, eventually meeting up with each other in a nearby desert. Having picked up as many of their possessions as possible prior to their escape, they were still capable of surviving their journey, albeit with their newfound enemies on the hunt. Fatecraft Legacy was not the only place ravaged by feudalism; Parax and Garland met up with Mokiki after being separated from Davy, arriving to the province known as Fatecraft. The three were excited for their next adventure, exploring the province and sailing across the enormous sea on its coast before settling on an island. Using their survival knowledge, the trio mined out grand amounts of resources and took advantage of the fertile land to grow crops. They then sent out secret messages that only their friends would understand, attracting Davy, former Olex resident Dragon, and many others to the island. They set up a peaceful community and started a variety of businesses; Parax acquired mass amounts of valuable obsidian from under the island to make a fortune, allowing him access to more resources and eventual prominence in the province's surprisingly organized economy. Unfortunately, another faction caught wind of their success and declared war on the Mothaland. This faction—Supremacy—was famous in the province for its influence, powerful warriors, and belligerence, all 3 traits making it highly successful in the province, but hated by many. Two of the members, codenamed "Corpse" and "Snowman", tracked down the island's location and attacked it. Though the Mothaland was able to defend itself for some time—locking Corpse in the base's cellar in the process—Supremacy was able to escape with most of the Mothaland's items, having stronger weapons and armor. The loss infuriated the members of the Mothaland, especially Parax. The Mothaland was a peaceful faction, wishing only to make a profit off of their own earnings. Supremacy's unprovoked attack caused extreme animosity in the Mothaland; most of the members wanted to attack Supremacy directly, but Parax and Dragon insisted that they were too weak to lead a direct attack on the entire faction if just two of the members were able to demolish them. Still, the entire faction had plans to wipe out Supremacy once and for all, but Parax's persuasion convinced them that they had to be as secretive as possible. Suddenly, Parax and Mokiki realized something: Supremacy was still accepting members at the cost of 30,000 Etafs each—the primary currency of the province. Furthermore, Mokiki was not present during the attack, which meant that she could infiltrate Supremacy easily. Using the fortune the faction made off of their business, Parax helped Mokiki pay her way into Supremacy. Taking advantage of the leaders' susceptibility to her looks, Mokiki became popular in the faction quickly and began smuggling supplies into the Mothaland. Shortly into the operation, the Mothaland began to rapidly grow as Parax's friends and allies joined. With that, the faction took on the name "Incrementa" at Dragon's suggestion. As they grew, they became increasingly stronger, repelling further attacks from Supremacy. However, the fact that their enemies knew where their base was made the faction members grow nervous; to rectify the issue, they left the island, taking everything with them. Eventually, the faction located a mountainous mushroom island, where they created their new base. They set up a maze of hallways inside of the island, with Parax and Garland taking over the faction's alchemy and studies; they set up a lab with all the necessary equipment and began their work. Reestablishing his business's influence in the province—as well as picking up Mokiki's smuggled goods—Parax was able to acquire countless resources and valuables, allowing him to spread his influence across the province. Incrementa's success created nostalgia in Josef's mind, leading him to suggest to Parax, Garland, and Dragon that they bring back the Templars. With a unanimous vote, the four took on their titles, though Parax convinced them that they have a vote with the entire faction. As part of the plan to take down Supremacy, the Templar Lords—as well as Albert Spark—led an attack on the Minekings, a rivaling faction and trading partner of Supremacy. With little to no effort, the Templars demolished the Minekings' base, killing the faction members and taking their supplies. Parax then carved a large Templar cross into the floor and filled it with burning netherrack—a substance known for its ability to burn forever without being defaced by fire. Unfortunately, one of the Incrementa members was raided by the leader of the Antiqua faction, "Poorly Lyric", famous for his short temper and arrogant behavior. Parax attempted to negotiate with Lyric, but the latter stubbornly refused, claiming that he "never backs down". Lyric then began to proclaim the "might" of Antiqua, and challenged Parax and all Incrementa members to take him on at once. Understanding Lyric to be unreasonable, Parax began playing mind games with the Antiqua leader, planting in his mind the idea that his faction was filled with spies ready to rob Antiqua of its possessions on Parax's command. Despite being left speechless by the idea, Lyric refused to back down, laughing his way back to the Antiqua base. In order to further toy with Lyric's mind, Parax instructed his spies to begin smuggling materials to Incrementa, as well as leave threatening messages—and the occasional head of an Antiqua member—by Lyric's bedside. Eventually, Parax's threats came to life. Mokiki led a raid on Antiqua's base, resulting in the faction losing everything it owned and any member not loyal to Parax killed. Lyric, who had been hunting, came back to find his base in flames, with Parax handling the shipments of what was stolen from Antiqua. Lyric fell to his knees, speechless and shocked, while Parax walked over to him. Warning Lyric to listen to him next time, Parax returned to overseeing the remainder of the raid. Spoils included, but were not limited to, food, sets of diamond armor, swords, tools, ender pearls, and many more goods. Feeling that the safety of their items was compromised—a feeling caused by multiple raids and a general lack of confidence in some of the island's residents—Parax devised a new plan with the members. The idea was to transfer a large amount of Incrementa's supplies to a hidden base built under the ocean by Parax, who had also built a new lab there. Within days, the transfer was complete, creating both a safe location of storage for Incrementa and a new gateway to Parax's now uninterrupted business. Parax, however, was primarily driven by a search for entertainment and thrill, and his new lifestyle was growing boring; OPK was dead, order and peace was returning to the land, and Parax's purpose there was complete. He copied over the contents of the Fatecraft section in his journal onto a new one and left it in his lab for someone to find, leaving a final message and endowing his resources in Fatecraft to whoever found the lab. Though he left the province in search of a new adventure, Dragon and Mokiki's positions in its government—as well as the presence of Parax Co. employees—kept his influence felt throughout. Jostle As it turns out, Olex had plunged into disaster, and the residents had moved on to other lands. Parax lived with two friends he had made prior to the move to the new land—known as Jostle. These friends, known simply as "Madster" and "Mokiki", allowed Parax to live with them for some time, though he eventually departed to pursue other goals with another friend of his, Giovanni. The two had planned to settle somewhere in Jostle's lands, and from there they would build a city; Gio wanted to call it "Rome". They teamed up with several other former residents from Olex, such as Davy; but eventually went their separate ways in search of a place to settle. When the location of the future Rome is found, they will set off a signal to call the others. Parax settled down inside of a cave to await the summons, and lived with his four dogs—who had somehow survived the fall of Olex. Parax waited for many days, updating his journal constantly; despite his patience, his countless days of isolation began to take a toll on Parax's own, temporarily-mortal sanity. This was disrupted even further when he received news that the area he was living in was in danger of a cataclysm; he only had a few days to escape, but the minimum safe distance was too far to continue on foot. As such, Parax had only one choice: the Nether. He had already acquired obsidian for a Nether Portal in hopes of delivering it to Gio, but he knew there was no other way to escape the oncoming destruction. Parax began building the portal; when the frame was finished, he set the bottom on fire, and the portal activated. Parax gathered up all he could, and led his dogs into the portal, ready to face any danger that awaited them. Brotherhood of the Golden Pants Main article: Cannonwalker#Biography Unfortunately, by the time Parax had emerged from the portal, the one he created was destroyed by the cataclysm; instead, he appeared from a portal back in Gabeworld. Knowing it would be a long walk back, Parax settled on a massive island on the northern coast of Gabeworld, where he teamed up with former Olex resident Haras to survive. Together, the two created various homes in the sides of the island's many mountains, with Parax setting up a black market-type shop to raise funds. Within weeks, other friends, such as Geirstein, Albert Spark, Squirto, a pirate known as Richard Cannonwalker, and a young adventure named Walker, flocked to the island; soon enough, Parax and Haras had turned their small home into a community. However, Gabeworld's government had undergone massive changes while Parax was gone; its officials were powerful, but corrupt, and the nation's leader—whom Parax had come to nickname "Hooky"—was unable to do anything about it. They seized funds from Parax's business, imprisoned his friends for speaking out against them, and attempted to intimidate the citizens into submission. Quickly losing his tolerance of Gabeworld's administration, Parax began speaking out against the officials publicly and accumulated evidence of their corruption. Sadly, this was not enough, for the citizens—and even Hooky himself—were unwilling to stand up against them. In the end, Parax ended up resorting to assassination; despite him being the obvious culprit, little to nothing was done due to the national hatred for the administration. After dealing with the corrupt officials, Parax returned to his usual business, which revolved mainly around the highly-coveted nether wart. But alas, Gabeworld had been ravaged by unknown forces, forcing Parax and his friends to flee the region via Cannonwalker's ship. They settled down on a small island and again pursued a life of peace, but a lust for adventure led the group to travel to the land of Elitecraft. Here, they revived the Templars and rapidly gained power with their quick thinking and diversity in various types of skills. By now, Cannonwalker had been inducted into the organization and officially recognized as a fellow Templar. Sadly, other factions in the feudal region of Elitecraft coveted the dominance the Templars held over the land; the second most powerful organization, known as Entendre, quickly located the Templars' homebase and sieged it, killing several members before being driven back. In response, the Templars proceeded to wage war with Entendre while simultaneously using their resources to rebuild and fortify their base. In the end, Entendre's leader—known to everyone as "Legend" due to the powerful magic of his war axe—was slain. Now the strongest faction in Elitecraft, the Templars got set to strengthening their hold over the land. While most of the members handled issues such as food, weapons, and supplies, Parax and Cannonwalker dealt with the Templars' finances, using their entrepreneurial skills to make the organization just as rich as it was powerful. This helped the others afford the resources they required to eliminate any and all threats, or so they thought. Soon after ensuring their power, the Templars were betrayed by Robert McRoberts, a member of the faction. Robert had come to desire control over the Templars, and was thus jealous of Garland's popularity and authority in the organization; as such, he teamed up with Davy and Peter in an effort to take over. The three stole a large amount of the Templars' supplies whilst killing off or intimidating their contacts, thus cutting all ties to them. Peter and Robert then proceeded to blow up the base from the inside, killing several Templars and injuring a few others. The survivors immediately called for revenge, grouping together and using what they had to begin tracking down the traitors. Robert, confident that he truly had control over the future of the Templars, offered to help them rebuild in exchange for authority over the faction. The members were infuriated by this, leading into a heated argument that almost included bloodshed. A few weeks after the betrayal, the Templars had been able to re-establish some of their contacts, enabling them to get what they needed to truly prepare to take Robert down. They began a manhunt and located Robert in his base; while the Templars raided the base for the stolen supplies, Parax made a move on Robert, initiating a duel between the two. In the end, Parax wounded Robert and knocked him into a Nether Portal; the frame, however, was destroyed in the process, trapping the former Templar in the gap between dimensions. By now, Parax had grown tired of the constant warfare he had to put up with; as such, though he agreed to help the Templars with finances, he returned to the sea with Cannonwalker and David, settling down on a small island. The three set up a sanctuary and began living in retirement, soon coming to call themselves the Brotherhood of the Golden Pants, having named the group after a pair of golden leggings that Cannonwalker found. New discoveries During one of Parax's exotic journeys, he located an unnamed, highly advanced stretch of land. After receiving a warm greeting from the residents, Parax set up a temporary home underneath the village. After capturing chickens and storing them in a pen, he dug underground and found a cave system; there, he acquired numerous ores, many of which he did not recognize, as well as objects known as "shards" - powerful, element-infused objects that could be used as power sources. He stored his new findings in a chest, planning to study them. However, superstitious residents of the village began to question Parax's presence; some believed him to be the cause of unexplained events regarding zombie attacks and numerous explosions, the latter being a result of Parax's experimenting with the newly-found resources. As a result of the paranoid villagers, Parax gathered up as much food as he could, packed up the numerous crystals, ores, shards, and household objects, and left his underground lair, traveling for a day before settling in a large tree in a jungle. During one of his travels around the land for resources, he was greeted by one of the residents, Matthew, who gave him a book known as a "Thaumonomican". This book automatically updated itself with information whenever Parax made a discovery, and provided methods for creating various objects—new methods will be unlocked in the book as it updates. After learning that to start a chain of new research, he would need to create a wand, Parax got set to locating a source of gold—a difficult task, given the land's low amounts of it. A few days into his settling, Parax began to dig deeper, coming across an abandoned mineshaft. Through excessive exploration and fighting off the various undead and spiders living in the mine, Parax managed to find large amounts of gold. He excitedly documented the experience in his journal as he mined the vast amounts of resources in the mineshaft, and later used the gold he found to create a wand. However, it was in its basic form, and thus Parax required more knowledge of what he was dealing with in order to upgrade it. Nonetheless, he made several other discoveries with the help of the wand, and made his next goal the acquisition of diamonds—through diamond tools, he could mine obsidian and create a Nether Portal, as several Nether-exclusive resources were needed to construct more magic-related items. Alter egos Parax has created many alter egos over the countless millennia of his life. Such examples include: The Baron Only a few weeks after his introduction to the land of Olex, Parax took on "The Baron" as one of his many titles. At this point, he wears a black hoodie with a Creeper face on the back, and speaks with a sarcastic attitude. He also is known to be constantly cracking jokes when using this alter ego, and is in general a joyful person. In addition, he is very adventurous and often will investigate random events. For example, when unfortunate events happen, such as a death in Olex or the destruction of someone's property, he immediately rushes to the area. Even if the matter is not major, he once again shows a minor amount of humor by setting up yellow tape around the area and placing iron golems around while he "investigates". The Jägermeister When using this alter ego, Parax wears what appears to be the uniform of a Hessian Jäger, albeit darker. His skills in tracking and out in the wild are increased, and he will usually speak in a German accent. When someone is asleep, he will often put signs around them praising the Jägermeister or warning them that the "Jägermeister is coming", again showing a form of humor. Pary the Legionary In this form, Parax wears armor resembling that of the soldiers in the Roman army. He wears a Sam Browne-styled belt (albeit over the left shoulder instead of the right)equipped with knives, and a long sword sheathed at the side of his belt. Other notable gear include a fox head that he wears as a hood, and a pair of sunglasses, making his glowing eyes dimmer. While wearing this, Parax is far more aggressive, sarcastic, tactical in combat, and highly confident. He also makes a habit of referring to his enemies as "profligates" or "degenerates", as well as countless other derogatory terms that relate to savagery/uncivilization. Thorstein Austrani In this form, Parax wears fur and leather armor, as well as a wolf head as a hood. In addition to this, he sports a medium-sized beard and Sam Browne-styled belt, the former of which he is quite proud of; he constantly refers to the beard as "glorious". Furthermore, this version of Parax has an aggressive personality, and has a heavy, stereotypical addiction to mead, despite his inability to get drunk. He also wields a sharpened cane with a diamond head; the cane, referred to as his "pimpcane", has notable abilities, such as excellent cutting, the power to set enemies on fire, and the ability to electrocute his enemies. He will spontaneously shout that it is the power of Thor while shocking his enemies. Weapons Parax is in possession of countless weapons, most notably an enchanted diamond sword created by his friend, Albert Spark. This sword is known as Frozen Legend the Second, named after the original sword that is in Albert's possession. Parax theorizes that this sword was a reward from Albert for helping him locate the original, which was lost for some time. In addition, he wields a sword of his own, titled "Blade of Parax". This sword has many abilities, being sharp enough to cut through any type of alloy, set enemies on fire, and send them flying a considerable distance with one hit. Parax also has remarkable skills with the bow, firing arrows with deadly accuracy. Despite the many weapons at his disposal, Parax is mostly seen in combat with his fists or a sharpened stick, using the environment to his advantage. Trivia *The building-burning is in fact a true story, more or less. In the first few weeks of his time on Olex, Parax set an empty, unclaimed building on fire when he thought it was abandoned. He did not want the abandoned building to go to waste, so he attempted to make it look more "scary" to add to the effect of a mysterious island. Much to his surprise, he was later informed that the building was in fact someone else's home. *When he resided in Olex, Parax had an odd habit of "killing" people and mounting copies of their heads on poles outside his house. In the case of enemies, however, the heads are real. Category:Players Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character